With Out Prim Getting Picked
by AliceIsInWonderland15
Summary: I hope you all like this it took a lot of courage to write this. I love that in 5 days i am at 176 views and have 4 glowing reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

We walked in silence all the way to the edge of the meadow near the woods. We stepped through the hole in the fence. It was not buzzing with electricity. It never was. "Gale are you sure you want to do this?" I asked. "Katniss of course I am sure. I don't want to line in this horrible place anymore." He said. "Well just because you and I want to leave doesn't mean we can! What about Prim and my Mother? We can't just leave them here." I argued. I wanted to storm away but as always Gale gave me a big goofy smile and said "You are beautiful."

As we walked to my house we held hands. We talked about where we would run away to. He said a big open meadow and I said a woodsy area that had a large canopy so that we would not be found. So we agreed on my area. When we got inside no one was home. Mom and Prim were probably out buying goods. I grabbed a few things to take with me. My hunting boots, the jacket my father gave me, a picture of me, Prim, and my parents when we bought our home; two loaves of our five loaves of bread, two ounces of goat cheese Prim made me this morning, one clean shirt, one clean pair of pants, and an extra pair of socks. I put it all in my old satchel I got in 1st grade and walked into the kitchen. And when I walked in I saw Gale on one knee holding a ring.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Katniss Everdeen, these past five years have been the best years of my life. Will you marry me?" Gale asked. "Of course I will." I jumped into his arms and he kissed me and I asked "Does this put off our move?" "No we can go to the courthouse right now to get it officiated." He said. "Okay," I said. "Let's go."

I grabbed my satchel off the table and grabbed Gales hand and we walked to the courthouse. I kept on looking at my ring. It had been Gales fathers-I had seen him wear it before the explosion-but it was still beautiful. "I love you so much Gale" I said "I love you, too." He replied. I had said I love you to Gale since we were fourteen but now it was different because he was my fiancé. We finally got to the courthouse and inside the Mayor was waiting for us.

"I do."I replied "You may now kiss the bride." The mayor had said. Gale and I kissed. I wrapped my arms around Gales neck and he curled his fingers around the hem of my shirt. His breath tickled my neck. His lips were soft against mine, they always were. We kissed until Peeta walked in. "What is going on?" He asked "Nothing that concerns you." Gale said. The tension between Gale and Peeta was obvious. It always was because, when Peeta's name was drawn for the 74th Hunger Games Ceaser Flickerman asked if there was any one special at home and Peeta said me. Gale was mad at me but not for long he eventually got over himself and forgave me. Although I had no idea of what I had done at the time. Peeta had three loaves of bread with him. "Here is the bread you ordered Mr. Fokiss" Peeta said while handing the Mayor a loave of bread. "Well i should get going." Peeta said, probably because of the tension in the room. After Peeta left me and Gale went bake to kissing each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Once we stepped into Gale's house everyone was gathered around the dining table. Prim. She was sprawled across the table screaming in pain. She had a wound, which by my estimate, was seven inches long and two inches wide. Blood was everywhere. I went to grab Gales hand buy he had moved from my side to his sister who was puking in a bucket. She hated blood. Prim had gone silent. She passed out because of blood loss, so I asked; "What happened?" My mom answered; "She was hanging out with Daniel and Marcy when Daniel dared her to climb a tree and she fell out of the tree." My mom took a breath. "She came here limp and asleep in Daniels arms. And as soon as she got here we went to work." I asked; "Why would she do that?" Mom replied "Because she is fifteen and in love with Daniel." I couldn't be in there anymore so I left with Gale not far behind me.

I ran and kept running with my satchel bouncing and my side. I got to the fence and stopped. Gale showed up not two minutes behind me. "Come on." I said "Where are we going?" Gale asked me. "Let's run away now." I replied. "No. We can't leave your sister here she needs us." He said very sternly. "Follow me." Gale continued. "You just need to calm down." I followed him. I had not realized how tired I was until Gale picked me up. The last thing I remember is Gale smiling at me. Then I dozed off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I woke up in Gale's bed. He was lying next to me. His eyes were closed. "Morning Catnip." His eyes were still closed. "Morning. Did I wake you?" I asked. "No I have been up for a while. I was just waiting for you to wake up." He replied. I grabbed two slices of bread and the goat cheese from my satchel. We ate in silence. "Katniss yesterday while you were asleep, Prim…" He said "Prim what!?" I asked. My heart was beating so fast I thought it might jump out of my chest. "She went to sleep…" He said. A bunch of thought went racing through my mind. The one that scared me most was that she's dead. "She never woke up." He said. "I am so sorry Katniss." I leaned in and he hugged me. I didn't cry. I knew it was because I was hugging my family. "Gale?" I asked. "Yeah?" He said. "You are my family now. And I am your family now. Right?" I said. "Of course you are my family. Katniss I would not be able to live without you." He replied. I kissed him and he put his fingers in my hair and I ran my thumb over his cheek. Then I put both my hands around his neck and he moved his fingers from my hair to my shirt. I felt him lift the shirt over my head. Usually I would stop him but now I just let it happen. "Ready?" He asked me. "Ready."


End file.
